In the production of liquid methane-rich gas, such as liquid natural gas (LNG) it is generally desired to reduce its content of C5+ hydrocarbons to around 0.1 mol % and of aromatic compounds to below 1 mol ppm to avoid such materials solidifying in the heat exchangers of the liquefaction process. The content of such higher hydrocarbons is normally reduced by means such as cooling the feed gas and removing the condensed liquid, or by washing the feed gas with a suitable hydrocarbon liquid in a so-called “scrub column”, or by the use of a solid adsorbent.
However, when the pressure of the feed gas is much higher than 50 bar, the above-mentioned techniques may be insufficient to achieve the desired levels of residual higher hydrocarbons. In such instances provision can be made for the pressure of the feed gas to be reduced significantly, typically in a work expander, its heavy hydrocarbon content then reduced by condensation or scrubbing, and the depleted feed gas recompressed to near its original pressure upstream for the liquefaction step.